Promises
by LadyTaishya
Summary: Sesshomaru heads off for war. Rin is left behind in a village. The two keeps one promise. Was it kept? SongFic TearJerker OneShot


**Sorry, no random update … It's a song fic! Hope ya like it! The song it Goin' Crazy by Natalie.**

**THANKS TO SOLRAK FOR THE SONG! WOO! GO BRO! **

**-Rin's POV-**

"Sesshomaru-Sama…" I whispered, I walked next to him to the next village, a bag with me. I couldn't believe it. I had to leave him, after everything that has been done, after everything has been said.

I confessed everything to him; I practically spilled my heart on him. I waited for his rejection, but instead I got a kiss. A kiss that said everything, it said even more than the words I said. I went through hell to get where I was, and now … I have to leave him.

Its not a easy thing, its not because I'm human. It's because that I have to hide. There is a war in the Western Plains, and I can't stay with him, for a long time. Days? Weeks? Months? Years? I don't know, I don't know how long I could last. But I have to stay strong, stay strong for Sesshomaru.

"Rin?" I heard him call. I looked up immediately. I looked ahead and saw the village. This village was very well protected and very rich. Sesshomaru protected it. He took my hand and we walked towards the village. I followed, of course, but I felt something inside me pulling back; I knew I had to go with him.

I felt a tug on my arm and I was immediately tucked in Sesshoumaru's. His embrace was warm; I found myself circling my arms around his body. I held back the tears; I didn't know how long I could last but I wished that none of this were happening.

I looked up to him, and smiled, "You'll come back won't you?"

He smiled back, "Yes, I promise … "

"You won't die?"

I heard him stop and he didn't answer for a while. But a few minutes later, I heard him whisper, "No, I won't die. I have someone waiting for me…"

I couldn't help but smile at him. He let me go and looked into my eyes for the last time. We didn't kiss, he just left like that. I can see why, it would make it harder for him to leave. I stood there until his figure disappeared in the dark. That's when I fell on the ground, crying.

**Ever since the day you went away **

**And left me lonely and cold **

**My life just hasn't been the same **

**Oh baby no **

**When I looked into your eyes **

**The moment that I let you go I just broke down (down) **

Weeks past since that day, and I promised that I would stay strong for him. I promised that I wouldn't do anything stupid. I promised that I wouldn't run away. He promised that he would come back, and I believe him.

At nights I would cry silently, but I would stay strong. I try harder everyday to keep my spirits high. Every night before I go to bed I would wait on the field of flowers for him. But I wouldn't run away, I would close my eyes and listen to his voice. I would hear him say, _'I'm right here'_. I would feel my body grow warm, like he was there, hugging me.

**Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice **

**'Cause the feelin that I feel within no other man **

**Would ever make me feel so right**

One night, when I went to bed, I couldn't sleep, so I looked up to the sky.

There was a crescent moon; right then I saw Sesshomaru's face, looking down at me. A smile was planted on my face and I couldn't help but cry. He was with me, and I kept on believing that he was alive. He was with me, and I kept on believed that he was alive.

I knew he was with me, one way or another. Sometimes I would cry and think about killing myself. But then I would think about him and think about our promises. All of the thoughts would flee from my mind.

**It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night **

**But I'd rather have you here with me **

**Right next to me **

**And I miss the way you hold me tight **

I continue to wait for him. Years past and I never gave up hope. I grew older, but I didn't care. I waited, and waited. As I have gotten used to it, I would try not to cry, and I haven't cried every night like I did. I would during special occasions. Like the time I first met him, or when they wanted to declare war on the western plains.

I would watch the stairs and the moon. I wait for the crescent moon to rise and I would picture Sesshomaru and I would stay up all night, and watch the moon until I fell asleep.

**I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch **

**I never thought that I could ever love a man so much **

**I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny **

**For you I'd cross the world for you **

**I'd do anything**

Deep inside, I want to do things that I have been willing to do. Kill myself. But I held that in and continued to live a happy life. I didn't want to live as a depressed woman.

**That's right baby **

**I'm going crazy **

**I need to be your lady **

**I've been thinking lately**

**That you and me, yes we can make it **

**Just ride with me, roll with me**

**I'm in love with you (baby) **

**That's right baby **

**Im going crazy **

**I need to be your lady **

**I've been thinking lately **

**That you and me, yes we can make it**

**Just ride with me, roll with me **

**I'm in love with you (baby) **

The things that kept me alive, was thinking about what would happen after the war. When Sesshomaru comes back. We would be happy again and travel together. Listen to the birds chirp and sing a song. I would pick fresh flowers for him and give it to him. I would do everything for him. Even right now, I would do anything, just to check on him.

**Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel**

**From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real **

**My heart seems to skip another beat every time we speak **

**Can't believe I feel so weak**

**Tell me that you really need me **

**And you want me **

**And you miss me **

**And you love me **

**I'm your lady **

**I'll be around waiting for you **

**Put it down be the woman for you **

**I'm falling so deep for you **

**Crazy over you I'm calling **

**Callin' out to you **

**What am I gonna do? **

**It's true no frontin' **

**It's you ain't no other **

**I can no longer go on without you **

**I'll just break down (down)**

Years past again and I continued to wait. I have grown old, but it didn't matter to me. I would sit under this tree and look out to the field of flowers and wait for him. Villagers said that I was crazy to keep on waiting. I didn't listen to them, and continued to live my life.

**I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch **

**I never thought that I could ever love a man so much **

**I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny **

**For you I'd cross the world for you **

**I'd do anything **

I am very old now, and I would still wait. But I felt my life shortening. I knew that I was about to die. Sesshomaru hasn't come back. But I didn't care. I would still wait, and I know one day I would be with him. One of the village girls came to see me. She was young, around my age when I met Sesshomaru. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She had short brown hair, and eyes. She reminded of how I was when I was younger.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yes."

"My mommy told me about you. She said that you waited for someone your life." She whispered.

I smiled again, "Please, do this last two requests…"

She blinked, "Yes? What is it?"

"Please, past on my story. Maybe Sesshomaru will hear it one day. If Sesshomaru ever comes back … tell him that I am sorry." I closed my eyes.

I heard the girl cry and whispered, "I will. I promise!" she tried to smiled.

"Thank you…" I whispered. That was the last word I have ever said.

**That's right baby **

**I'm going crazy **

**I need to be your lady **

**I've been thinking lately **

**That you and me, yes we can make it **

**Just ride with me, roll with me **

**I'm in love with you (baby) **

**That's right baby **

**I'm going crazy **

**I need to be your lady **

**I've been thinking lately **

**That you and me, yes we can make it **

**Just ride with me, roll with me **

**I'm in love with you (baby) **

**ooo, crazy,(ooo) **

**lady (ooo) **

**lately (ooo) **

**Baby**

500 Years Later-

"So did they ever meet, mommy?" A boy asked.

The woman smiled at him. Her hair was short up to her shoulders. It was a dark brown and so were her eyes. She looked at him, "No."

"Oh, but they did this for them!" the boy jumped. The woman smiled, "Yes …. They did."

They both said their prayers on the two large tombstones. The woman set down a large bouquet of roses. _'My ancestors past this story on for you guys, and I have decided to make this memorial for you. I have asked them to bury you two together. Now, you don't have to wait anymore Rin. Sesshomaru is right there.' She wiped a tear away.'_

"Mommy? Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy…"

"Happy?"

"Yes … Happy …" the woman read the words engraved in both of the tombstone.

_I will wait forever Sesshomaru, Just like I promised._

_Rin_

_I will come back, just like I promised._

_Sesshomaru_

End 

**I cried writing this. Please regard it. I was visiting my father today, he past away 6 years ago.**

**I DEDICATE THIS FAN FICTION TO MY DAD**

**JEFF CHENG**

**FROM: Your loving daughter, Dina Cheng. I love you daddy, and I miss you.**


End file.
